Lady In Red
by Alexiel Lilith
Summary: Quando menos se espera a paixão pode acontecer. Uma pequena fic. Quem sabe um dia eu faça a continuação... quem sabe...


**Lady in Red**

Um homem caminhava solitário pelas ruas daquela cidade que não parava. Luzes brilhavam por todos os cantos, mas ele não se dava ao trabalho de parra para reparar em tudo aquilo, nunca fora homem de deixar sua atenção pairar em algo que não fosse seu trabalho, mesmos nos poucos momentos de descanso que tinha.

Ele vestia um terno risca de giz, com uma camisa de um azul bem claro e uma gravata de uma azul bem escuro, tudo sob um sobretudo negro que, assim como seus longos cabelos negros, voavam com o vento. Ele tinha uma beleza gótica, misteriosa. Beleza essa que chamava a atenção por onde passava, mas ele nem de dava ao trabalho de olhar quem suspirava por ele, não ele não era desse tipo, não se envolvia com qualquer pessoa, ele escolhia, era quem ele quisesse quando quisesse, assim era Orochimaru.

Aquele dia havia sido muito estressante, então o moreno resolveu dar-se ao luxo de tomar algo para relaxar, indo até o cabaré mais conceituado da cidade.

"Boa música, boa bebida... É disto que eu preciso" – pensou ele enquanto seguia para o Moulin Rouge.

Ao chegar, havia uma fila para entrar, mas ele apenas caminhou ao lado da mesma e quando reconhecido pelos seguranças, adentrou o recinto. Música, algumas pessoas dançando, outras conversando ou bebendo... Tudo estava normal. Ele seguiu até o mezanino, como sempre e se sentou quase que escondido pela sombra que havia naquele local, sendo prontamente atendido por uma das garçonetes dali.

Mesmo ali, na penumbra, ele podia reparar em tudo e todos de onde estava, o mezanino ficava bem localizado próximo ao palco dando visão para palco e platéia.

Foi quando a atenção do moreno foi roubada de maneira súbita por uma dama que adentrava a salão. Ela era de uma beleza única, rara. Tinha a pele alva, olhos e lábios bem definidos e delicados, vestia um longo vermelho que combinava com o tom de seus cabelos. Ela era altiva, decidida, andava de uma maneira firme, mas tão delicada que lembrava uma boneca de porcelana.

Ele a acompanhou com o olhar, assim como todos que ali estavam, até que ela se sentou próximo ao palco. Ela hora ou outra olhava de soslaio o ambiente e sorria discretamente ao perceber que tinha toda a atenção do local. Gostava disso, mas não fácil ter a atenção daquela dama.

E enquanto bebia seu drink o moreno não prestava mais a atenção em nada que não fosse aquela ruiva, ele estava encantado, ou melhor, hipnotizado por tamanha beleza e delicadeza, mas tão fascínio foi totalmente desfeito de seu olhar quando outro moreno se aproximou atrás da cadeira da ruiva e lhe sussurrou ao ouvido. Isso deixou Orochimaru com um ar de ira em sua face.

- Maldito Uchiha! – disse apertando a taça em sua mão, quase a quebrando.

O moreno que se aproximara da ruiva era Uchiha Madara, um empresário rival de Orochimaru, e a quem Orochimaru gostaria de sumir para sempre daquela cidade. Ele vestia um terno negro, que trazia na lapela o símbolo de sua família, com uma camisa da mesma cor, apenas a gravata vermelha se destacava, juntamente com seus olhos.

- Vejo que esta chamando a atenção... Sasori...

Sussurrou o moreno ao ouvido do ruivo, que sorrindo com cinismo, nem se prestou a virar para olhar o Uchiha e comentou, também em tom baixo.

- Sou senhorita Saori para você Madara. – disse voltando a atenção para um anel em sua mão.

O moreno, sem nenhum constrangimento sentou na cadeira ao lado de 'Saori' e ficou admirando a festa, enquanto se servia de uma champanhe que lhe fora trazia pela garçonete.

- Gostaria de dançar... Saori? – perguntou o Uchiha tentando não rir, enquanto estendia a mão para o ruivo.

- Claro... Quero que todos me notem...

Disse já se levantando e sendo puxada para o salão pelo Uchiha que, segurando-o pela cintura, rodava o salão um uma habilidade que espantava o ruivo e deixava irado Orochimaru, que não consegui tirar os olhos do casal.

- Vejo que já arrumou um fã em grande potencial... – sussurrou Madara no ouvido de Sasori, deixando parecer que falava algo bem sexy ou mesmo depravado, pois havia percebido que o outro os estava vigiando, e queria provocá-lo.

O ruivo nem se deu ao trabalho de perguntar pensando que fosse apenas mais uma provocação do Uchiha, até que seus olhos encontraram os de Orochimaru e um frio lhe percorreu o corpo e sem jeito ele tentou fugir ao olhar, mas sempre que podia dava uma pequena olhada, tendo de encontro o olhar do moreno.

Assim que a dança acabou eles voltaram à mesa e Sasori pediu um drink, e enquanto esperava tentava prestar a atenção no que o Uchiha falava, mas seus pensamentos estavam perdidos no olhar frio daquele outro moreno.

- Madara, me de licença, preciso retocar a maquiagem.

Disse já se levantando e seguindo ao banheiro e, por ocasião do destino, se encontrava no corredor que dava acesso ao mezanino. E assim que Orochimaru a viu levantar, saiu de onde estava. Precisa conhecer a ruiva, precisava ter aquela boneca para si.

Quando Sasori estava no corredor, ao passar na frente da porta que dava acesso onde Orochimaru estava, sentiu uma mão gélida a segurar pelo braço, o puxando pra dentro. Não teve tempo nem de perguntar o que era aquilo, pois seus lábios foram tomados de assalto por um beijo voraz e quente que se contrastava com as mãos gélidas que acariciavam seu corpo, de uma maneira desejosa que o deixava excitado.

Quando o pulmão de ambos pediu ar, Sasori pode reconhecer quem o havia atacado daquela forma.

- Você...

Quando ele pensou em dizer algo, foi impedido, pois o moreno começava a beijá-lo pelo pescoço e suas mãos ágeis continuavam a alisar seu corpo, até que quando o moreno começou subir por sua virilha, o ruivo o empurrou.

- Não se atreva! – disse ele tendo a face ruborizada.

Orochimaru nãos e intimidou e agarrou o ruivo novamente e o segurando pela nuca sussurrou:

- Desculpe se me empolguei, prometo ser mais delicado... – sussurrou voltando a beijar o pescoço delicado do ruivo.

Sasori sentia seu corpo todo arrepiar e fechando os olhos acabou se deixando influenciar por aquelas caricias, envolvendo o pescoço do moreno com seus braços, tendo de ficar quase na posta nos pés. Ao fundo tocava _"Lady in_ _red" _e Orochimaru comentou enquanto beijava a ruiva.

- Nada combinaria melhor com você do que essa música – sorriu à ruiva com certa malicia, colando seus corpos junto à parede.

Enquanto a musica rolava, eles se entregavam àquele beijo, se esquecendo do mundo. Sasori sentia seu coração bater descompassado, como nunca batera antes e Orochimaru, sentia-se quente, havia calor ali, um calor que o agradava.

Até que a musica acabou e um flash fez com que o ruivo se soltasse daquele beijo.

- Preciso ir...

Disse ele já saindo do abraço do moreno, que o segurando pelo pulso, o perguntou.

- Você realmente esta com o Uchiha.

Ao que o ruivo respondeu com um sorriso cínico.

- Talvez... – piscando e indo de encontro à mesa onde Madara o esperava.

Orochimaru ficou ali, sem saber como reagir, recostado a parede tocava seus lábios e ficava a imaginar os lábios daquela ruiva... O moreno que sempre nunca se apaixonara, fora flechado pelo cupido naquela noite.

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

É simples sem nada demais, mas ouvindo _Lady in Red - Chris De Burgh_, lembrei-me do Sasori e resolvi fazer esse pequeníssimo mimo para **Youko Estressada**, a tia que eu mais amo!!!

Espero que goste tia *dedinhos*

Reviews, se houverem, são sempre bem vinda.

E desde já agradeço!


End file.
